Iron Man
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark - genius, billionaire and philanthropist, and former president of Stark Industries. Using his great fortune and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed his lifestyle as a playboy for many years, until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. With his life at stake, Stark created an armored suit he used to escape his hijackers, returned home and became an armored superhero known as Iron Man, who fought against terrorists and his former business partner Obadiah Stane. Starka liked the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world in public announcing to Iron Man. Fresh after defeating his enemies around the world, Stark discovered that he was dying because of his own arc reactor that poisoned his body while he was challenged by the vengeful terrorist Ivan Vanko, who intended to destroy his legacy. Because of their help in both of these battles, Stark reluctantly agreed to be the consultant keeping the intelligence agency under the command of director Nick Fury T.A.R.Z.Y., where he used his position to improve his technology during the beginning of his relationship with Pepper Potts. When the world was in danger again, Stark was convinced to join the Avengers and help him defeat Chitauri and Loki. Because of the battle, he suffered from a post-traumatic stress disorder, which led to the creation of the Iron Legion by him to secure the world and help him withdraw from it. Mandarin's agitation forced Stark to return to the role of a superhero to protect the world, but by too much confidence he exposed his loved ones to danger, and left himself vulnerable when his home was destroyed. Stark continued his mission and learned that Aldrich Killian was behind the attacks and that Trevor Slattery was just a mock Mandarin. In the end Stark defeated Killian almost losing Pepper Potts. In the course of the battle, Stark destroyed all his armor using the Tabula Rasa protocol. However, when the Avengers gathered together again for the HYDRA war, Stark built more armor and resumed his role as Iron Man helping them capture Wolfgang von Strucker and conquer the Loki Scepter. When the threat from HYDRA finally passed, Stark, with help Bruce Banner, he built Ultron as a new maintaining room of artificial intelligence to protect the world and let the Avengers go. However, Ultron believed that humanity is a threat to the world and in this way, according to his program, he decided to annihilate mankind. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated, although it was not without a loss in civilians and many people lost their lives. After the offensive of Ultron, Stark departed from active service, still haunted by his participation in the chaos created by artificial intelligence. The blame for creating Ultron and causing such destruction and losses in people convinced Stark to support the Protocol of Sokovia, which ruled surrendering to the control suberoiagues. However, Stark's own strong support for the Protocols led to a dispute with his ally Captain America, who opposed the act and what he meant for the teams. When Rogers continued breaking the law, to protect the Winter Soldier, Stark was forced to pursue the pursuit of his former ally to rekindle the war of the Avengers' heroes. Eventually, Stark found out that Helmut Zemo was manipulating their conflict and rejoined his friend, only to find out that the Winter Soldier was responsible for the murder of his parents, which caused him to take revenge against Rogers and Barnes in which he fought Rogers. managed to turn off the armor and win the battle. While Rogers and Barnes were on the run, Stark returned to New York to become Spider-Man's mentor and lead him to become a better hero than he himself. Stark proposed to Pepper Potts and was recruited by Doctor Strange and Bruce Banner to defend the Earth against Thanos and the Black Order. Strange was caught, and Stark and Spider-Man decided to save him and went to Titan to fight Thanos with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Later Stark fought with Thanos one-on-one and barely escaped death, but Doctor Strange gave the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for Stark's life. Stark eventually lost and stayed on Titan with Nebula watching as their allies turn into dust. Stark and Nebula used Benarat to escape Titan, but they were trapped in space when the ship was damaged. They were saved by Captain Marvel, who brought them to the Avengers base. While Nebula joined the Avengers, Stark decided to retire, marrying Potts and having a daughter, Morgan Stark. In 2023, Five years after decimation, Stark joined the Avengers after discovering the key to travel in time, traveling back to 2012, to recover the Scepter, and then to 1970, to recover Tesseract. After capturing all six Stones of Infinity, Stark used them to eliminate Thanos and his army once and for all, sacrificing his life in this process. At Stark's funeral his family, other avengers and their allies and friends celebrated his dedication. Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers: Assemble Category:Avengers: Age Of Ultron Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers Category:Iron Man Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Male Category:Human Category:American